


Paint The Town With Music

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aha, Idol AU, Probably more characters, and probably more pairings, but hey who whatever, its an old idea but a fun one, might get taken down if it doesnt attract attention here, will be on fanfiction.net under same name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Roxas, do you want to become an idol?" The question completely changed his life and Roxas wasn't sure if it was for better or for worse... "Ventus, are you actually the teen idol Roxas?" The misunderstanding would never end - all Ventus wanted was a peaceful high school life, but apparently fate had other plans for him...Idol AU in which Organisation XIII is a music company training and managing teen idols, including the young Roxas Nihil, Xemnas' adopted son, in the beautiful place called Twilight Town. However also here is the highschool where a young boy called Ventus has enrolled to be with his two friends, Aqua and Terra, again, but with Roxas' debut no one is going to leave Ventus alone, especially not Vanitas, because NO ONE looks that alike another without there being some kind of connection!





	1. The Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to get dragged back into the KH fandom thanks to my inability to control myself and not play Birth By Sleep again;;;  
> This is actually a story idea i found saved on my old USB stick that all of my original works are on, from when I was like, 11?, and I thought "whoa this is a half decent idea and ive planned out so much of it... why didnt i write this?!" so I finally have gotten round to it ^u^  
> Please leave a review and/or kudos if you have the time - also: this story is also being uploaded to fanfiction.net under the name hopewitch so you can read it on there if you prefer!!!

Roxas didn't know how it happened, and he didn't particularly mind. All he knew was that when he was no more than a baby, his own mother didn't want him, and his savior came to him on that exact same day. His savior, his new father, his new family, his new life.

Xemnas chose him, he had adopted him, out of anyone and everyone, Roxas was the baby that he chose to become family with.

Xemnas was a tall man, dark skinned, silver haired, and had eyes of hard amber, that often shone with a softness that made Roxas feel safe and at home.

When Roxas was adopted he lived with Xemnas and his friends, and they all looked after him. Xigbar often visited and babysat Roxas whilst Xemnas worked, just like an uncle would do, although Roxas could swear that he was older than his father. Xaldin and Lexaeus were both large men who didn't talk very much around Roxas but would be the ones who took him out and about the town they lived in more so than not. They both scared Roxas at first but after some time the boy grew close to them, and would joke around and play tricks on them, giggling all the while. Then there was Vexen. Vexen was always working alongside Xemnas and very rarely held a conversation with Roxas. He did, however, usually bring along a small boy the same age as Roxas, called Zexion. Zexion was a quiet boy who liked to read and sometimes even assisted Vexen with the reports and research that his father carried out.

They were a small family of which each person was special, making their family special too. Sometimes, Roxas would get discouraged as a small boy, as each of the people in his family did so many amazing things that he felt left out. Xemnas was a great father and a great business man who was very dedicated to his work. Xigbar was wise and had great jokes, and was extremely confident in himself. Xaldin and Lexaeus were both so dedicated to what they did and were strong independent beings. Vexen was extremely smart and Zexion was the same. It made Roxas feel as if he didn't belong at all; why would such amazing people want to know such a plain, boring person like himself after all?

"Being apart of something special makes you special."

Xemnas would tell him these words when he noticed Roxas feeling down, and Roxas truly believed them with all of his heart. Roxas was special because of how many special people he knew and were close to.

He grew up in this family for 16 years, loving each day of his life more and more each day, feeling more connected to his family than ever each day, becoming special himself each day. Xemnas brought him up with care and a focus on a musical education, being taught how to sing, play multiple instruments, read and write music, and the history of different genres. It was fun and Roxas picked each of the different things easily. He was home schooled and was taught lots by each of his family members, alongside Zexion, who understood almost all of the academic things much better than Roxas, providing another place to get support from.

His upbringing was wonderful… although… he never communicated with others outside of his family circle for more than a couple of days, maybe a week. The only thing he wanted was to have more friends to share his life with, but he wouldn't complain. After all, that would be ungrateful to Xemnas for the life he had been given and would make Zexion feel inadequate being the only friend his age that he had!

At the age of 16, he was a slightly shorter than average, healthy, young boy, with a head of golden spikes and eyes bluer than the ocean than shone with excitement at every new thing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dad, you called for me?" Roxas asked as he walked into his father's study, pages of writing and books scattered all around the room. Xemnas turned around from the whiteboard he had been writing equations on.

"Roxas, sit down." He smiled and gestured to the seat on the other side of his desk.

"I wanted to ask you a question, and you can refuse if you want to but take into mind the effort everyone has put into your life up until this point." Roxas gulped and nodded, ready for whatever question it was, even though it sounded intimidating. Xemnas continued.

"With you finally being 16, we, all of us who've come to be your family, believe we should move to phase 2 of our plans. Roxas, do you want to become an idol?"

The question made Roxas blink in surprise. An idol? A person who sings in front of loads of people and becomes famous and loved by others? Would that not just be condemning him to a life alone again, with no hope of friends again? If so, it really didn't seem to be winning him over…

He paused for a moment and remembered his dad's words from not even a minute ago. 'take into mind the effort everyone has put into your life up until this point'... If all the others did all this for him, supported him and came to this decision together, how could he refuse? The lessons and effort and time would all be waste if not for this…

A life chaining him down or a life in which he's disappointed those closest to him… The choice was hard. Neither sounded appealing and neither came with positives that particularly held a strong argument.

"Roxas?" His father's voice of concern cut through his thoughts that were running wild with the possibilities of what would happen to him. The boy looked up, face of confusion making Xemnas sigh.

"Take your time. We'll give you a week or so, okay. We'll go through all the procedures and introduce you to the others and you can make your choice next Sunday, alright?" Roxas agreed and smiled, thanking his father for giving him more time and understanding the pressure of making up his mind on the spot. In response to this, Xemnas extended an arm and ruffled the boy's hair, chuckling and sending him on his way to go and eat dinner.

Roxas made his way to the kitchen to see what had been made. Xaldin always cooked the best dishes out of everyone, and the way he wielded a knife honestly scared Roxas while simultaneously putting him in a state of awe.

"Hey Xaldin, what ya making?"

"Food."

"Well duh! What is it though?"

"Wait until it's ready, you're going to be eating it no matter what it is after all,"

"Reticent as always I guess…" Roxas rolled his eyes and went to sit down at the table, slouching over and resting his head on the cold wood. Did Xaldin also want him to become an idol? Come to think of it, Xaldin was always like a bodyguard to Roxas when they were out and about the town, along with Lexaeus, it was like he had people ready to protect and shield him from other people if needed. Like they were meant to do that for him… Impossible, right? Xaldin and Lexaeus were just looking after him and making sure he didn't get hurt is all. No deep meaning or anything related to this new development at all.

Roxas shut his eyes and sighed, letting his mind wander and explore whatever it wanted to…

All he seemed to be able to think of was this whole predicament that had been placed upon him. Imagine, him, Roxas, on a stage, all dressed up with fancy clothes and makeup, laughing and giggling and waving to a huge crowd, thousands upon thousands of eyes on him, always watching and always judging him, never letting him have a private life since they'd all know everything about him. He'd have to figure out answers to generic questions like what his favourite colour, season, time of day, song, celebrity, person, and all of that boring stuff that had no actual effect on real life affairs. There'd be the stress of ever messing up and ruining everything by forgetting a line of a song, or singing the wrong note. His time would be devoted fully to practicing, writing songs, performing, and doing interviews…

Putting it all like that made it sound like a chore - effort that could be used in normal circumstances and a normal life - that he didn't want. That was wrong though… It sounded fun. It sounded like a new experience and something to do that everyone would love him for. People would like him, he'd get to meet and talk to so many people, he'd get to feel special and a real part of his family…

He was dragged out of him thinking time by a plate placed in front of him. Dinner was finally ready.

"Oh shit, Xaldin, you made sushi!" Roxas' eyes lit up and he grinned. One of his favourite foods that he got on rare occasions every now and then.

"Language kiddo, don't want your old man hearing you speak like that." A voice came from the doorway. It was Xigbar. He was leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face before he sauntered over to the table, sitting down opposite Roxas. He was wearing a grey suit, a black shirt, and a white tie - he must have been out doing "official business" deduced Roxas.

"Sorry Xaldin, Xigbar, aha… But I'm not a kiddo anymore! I'm 16 now!" Roxas defended himself as he shoved a sushi roll into his mouth, frowning at the nickname. Xigbar simply laughed and ate the food from the plate Xaldin had placed in front of him.

Lexaeus and Xaldin soon sat down to eat their own meals too, Zexion following soon after having taken a plate to Vexen's study, it seemed like the blonde man was furiously working on something that required all of his attention, otherwise he would have come to join them.

It was always nice to get to eat with everyone, or well, most people. Xemnas hardly ever joined them to eat as he was always holed up in his study doing work and whatever else it was he did in there. It often worried Roxas, but he was always told that Xemnas would be okay and that he still did care for him even if they spent less time together than both of them would like.

With everyone gathered, Roxas thought about whether or not this whole idol thing would be a good thing for him to do, but he was worried about what their answers would be… No! He couldn't back down before he even tried, that would be the worst idea of all. He cleared his throat.

"So… What do all of you think about me becoming an idol…?" He asked slowly and awkwardly, trying to seem confident.

"It will keep you busy and stop you for being so lazy all the time. It would be good for you to get some experience in it, and if you fail then at least there's one thing more you know you aren't good at." Xaldin spoke up first, Zexion nodding in agreement.

"If you don't try it you won't know if it's right for you or not, and with a rare opportunity for a job like this, it would be foolish to turn it down, especially with the talents that you have and your musical expertise. Although none of us will blame you if you decline the offer." Zexion offered his advice and Xigbar laughed.

"As if! If you decline then you'll always be a little kiddo and idle instead of an idol aha!" He joked and rested his chin on his hand. Lexaeus stayed quiet and continued eating his food. Their words gave Roxas some more to think about, or well, at least Xaldin and Zexion did, Xigbar's silly joke just made him shake his head in disappointment at such a terrible pun like that.

He finished his food, said goodnight to everyone, and headed back up to his room to sleep...


	2. An Interesting Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gonna be a couple of chapters before Ventus appears but hey you get a lil bit of AkuRoku in this one (and Zemyx if you read between the lines a bit aha) I took some creative liberty with the naming of the characters and some of their information, and if anyone is wondering there is a reason for each thing in their information!  
> Demyx's dad is Persian and mum is Italian  
> Larxene is Spanish  
> Zexion is Korean  
> Each of their last names relate to their voice actors, and Roxas', as he is Xemnas' son, I decided to go with the Latin word for "Nothing"  
> Enjoy the story and leave a review/kudos if you have the time!!!

It had been a couple of days since Roxas had been asked the question of becoming an idol and, in all honesty, he was nowhere closer to an answer than before. Every time he thought he'd come to a conclusion, another argument overpowered it and led him right back to where he began - in a complete confusion. One of the nice things was the fact none of his family members were talking about it and putting unnecessary pressure on him.

Today, however, was the day that Roxas was to meet some of the other idols that Xemnas was taking under his wing for the new company and managerial system he was putting in place regardless whether Roxas became an idol or not, simply because he had found talent and didn't want to give it up.

Roxas didn't know to expect of these people, all he knew was that there were 4 of them to meet. So he made his way to his dad's study, ready to greet these new people and hopefully make a good impression on them so they liked him.

When he got there there seemed to only be two people there so far. A girl with blonde hair and a guy with bright red hair (it must have been dyed, right? People didn't just have hair that shade naturally after all!). The girl was wearing white socks and yellow skater skirt dress with matching heels. The boy was wearing a red and black shirt and black punk jeans - a bold fashion choice, that was for sure. Xemnas wasn't there making Roxas feel even more uncomfortable that he was prepared for.

"So, who are you, blondie?" The red head spoke up smiling at him. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green - and was he wearing eyeliner? - that seemed to peer straight into his soul and make him feel weak at the knees and…

"Name's Roxas! You?" Roxas replied with as much confidence as he could muster as quickly as he could to avoid his mind wandering. Getting to know these two would be easier than all four of them at the same time. This was good, it was small steps and small progressions that allowed for room to breathe.

"People call me Axel, but you can call me anytime you want, got it memorised?" The redhead winked at Roxas making him avert his eyes and turn to smile at the girl instead, in case he embarrassed himself. Was he flirting with him?! Who even does that to someone you've just met? Roxas wasn't complaining, that's for sure, I mean he wasn't going to ignore someone as hot as Axel was…

"I'm Larxene." The girl spoke. She was fairly pretty; Roxas could see her easily being an idol with just her looks alone. Her hair was a lighter blonde than his own and while her eyes were green they weren't as striking as Axel's, possibly a bit more blue as well.

"Well it's nice to meet you both, I hope we all get along together." Roxas tried his best to seem welcoming and kind to them, after all they seemed nice enough to him. As Roxas said this, more people entered the room. Roxas turned around to see who it was. Xemnas was dragging in a boy with a mullet by the collar of his shirt, mumbling something about teenagers not keeping their hands to themselves, and… Zexion?!

"Zexion, what are you doing here?!" Roxas expressed his shock loudly and clearly. Zexion looked a bit dazed for some reason but now didn't seem like the time to explore that.

"I've been with you your entire life, taking the almost the exact same classes; it's only obvious that I'd get offered a chance too." He said rather matter-of-factly, staying near the door as Xemnas made his way to his desk chair, letting go of the boy he'd dragged in next to Roxas. He looked a bit childish but mostly a friendly kind of person, with a smile that didn't leave his face, even while being pulled by his shirt by an intimidating man like Xemnas.

"I assume you three have gotten acquainted, correct?" Xemnas asked to those that were in the room before him and they all nodded. He cleared his throat.

"You five have been gathered here as new idols for this generation. Signing with my company will ensure you all a contract that ensure a solo act but also give us the ability to put you all into duet acts or groups in any way we wish. All performances will be scheduled by our group but we also take your opinions and wants into consideration for every aspect. We expect all of you to work professionally and adhere to the rules we lay, that includes a no drugs policy and it is of utmost importance that you try to avoid scandals and unnecessary media of you." Xemnas spoke with unchanging expression as he collected up some papers and began sorting them out. He handed a bunch of papers to each of the teenagers and then continued speaking as each of them flipped through the pages.

"In the sheets of paper I've handed to you each, you'll find the basic information of each of you so you can get to know each other easier, do not worry though, personal details such as family situations and the like are not included and are for you to share to whomever you please as long as you are willing to deal with the consequence of sharing that information yourself. That will be all; each of you has until Sunday to hand in a signed copy of your contract to me directly. You may leave." With that they were dismissed and all filed out of the room, all gathering outside to talk to each other.

"Ahaha man he was super serious, weren't he! Hello everybody, I'm Demyx Peacock, I hope we all can work well together!" The boy with the mullet spoke. A blue shirt, with a star pattern on it and white shorts made for a simple outfit that spoke his personality it seemed... His voice was kind of high for a male too, not that Roxas was judging or anything though. A strange last name too… Roxas would have to read up on those papers as soon as he had a chance so he could learn more about each of these people.

"He's doing his job professionally and not acting like a completely carefree child like someone does…" Zexion spoke before turning round to walk away.

"Someone likes to speak their mind. That being said it's shocking how they expect me to team up with a bunch of testosterone filled losers like you. Catch you later, boys." Larxene sounded disgusted at the prospect at working in groups… Perhaps she wasn't as nice as Roxas had first presumed. The girl walked away, her hips swaying with each step, and her thigh high socks seeming to be rolling down slightly as she did.

"So who was the shorter shortie than you, Roxy?" Axel grinned, hands behind his head in a proud like stance.

"That was Zexion. He's been my friend since birth actually." He explained it kindly, paused, then continued, "And don't call me 'Roxy', I don't particularly take kindly to nicknames…" Axel hummed in recognition of his words, choosing to walk away with a short and simple "See ya around" aimed at the two remaining boys.

"They all seem so cool! You're Roxas, right? Let's be good friends together!" Demyx smiled and skipped away, leaving Roxas alone in front of his dad's room. Friends… Roxas couldn't deny that getting to know these people and call them friends would be good and something that he'd always wanted… Friends, huh?

Roxas decided to head back to his room and read up on these people to start with. Getting to know who he would possibly be working with would be a good place to start. He briefly wondered what kind of information would be on the papers but decided it would be best to just take it as it comes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Zexion Corazza~

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Birthday: June 21st

Favourite Colour(s): Dark Blue and Purple

Favourite Animal(s): Fox

Favourite Food(s): Pancakes

Instruments: Violin, Flute, Bass, Piano, and Recorder

Languages: English, Japanese, Korean

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Larxene Megumi~

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Birthday: December 25th

Favourite Colour(s): Pastel Yellow

Favourite Animal(s): Bear

Favourite Food(s): Paella

Instruments: Guitar, Piano, Xylophone, Harmonica, Trumpet, and Harp

Languages: Spanish, English, Japanese

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Roxas Nihil~

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Birthday: February 29th

Favourite Colour(s): Blue

Favourite Animal(s): Goldfish

Favourite Food(s): Sushi and Pizza

Instruments: Ukelele, Guitar, Bass, Piano, Saxophone, and Recorder

Languages: English, French, Japanese

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Demyx Peacock~

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Birthday: September 9th

Favourite Colour(s): Orange

Favourite Animal(s): Otter

Favourite Food(s): Bread

Instruments: Sitar, Kamancheh, Setar, Guitar, and Bass

Languages: English, Farsi, Italian, Korean

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Axel Scarlet~

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Birthday: August 13th

Favourite Colour(s): Red

Favourite Animal(s): Robin

Favourite Food(s): Steak

Instruments: Guitar, Firebird, Pyrophone, and Trombone

Languages: English, French

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was an underwhelming amount of information but then Roxas remembered that that was exactly what it was, and as Xemnas said, any other information would have to be found out directly from the people at their own risk, so it did make sense. Especially with the fact that they would be, or at least the majority of them would be, becoming idols, and having too much information out of the internet could prove dangerous and attract strange or over the top fans, which are never anyone's preference.

They all seemed so talented and amazing in their own ways, and comparing his own profile to the others, it seemed he matched up to Zexion and that was it. The guy called Axel appeared mediocre though, and Roxas felt bad for judging him. Perhaps he would have some amazing quality that redeemed him… What was Roxas thinking? Axel already had his flaming hot looks and… Wait, no, that didn't sound right in his head, so Roxas banished the thought and didn't delve deeper into the workings of his mind to figure out why on earth he'd even begin to think anything along those lines.

It had been a tough day, having to meet so many people at once and have the idea of being an idol shoved in his face yet again and it was utterly exhausting. From there he spent his time rereading through the short profiles he had been given in case he ran into them again during the next couple of days, or if he ended up working alongside them and needed a topic of conversation to talk about to break an awkward silence.

Busying himself with that for the afternoon, he eventually had it all memorised and decided to go and eat some well earned food.

Today was Lexaeus' turn to make dinner, which almost always meant some kind of pasta, and sure enough it was spaghetti tonight. Xigbar wasn't there and neither was Vexen again - both of them probably working hard on whatever it was they actually did, since Roxas still didn't know exactly what it was.

It gave Roxas a chance to talk to Zexion about what had happened that day without the most annoying person making wisecracks and without the most protective person over Zexion questioning things further than needed.

"Zexion, why didn't you tell me you got the offer to become an idol too? I though you'd trust me enough to let me know!" Roxas said with fake hurt in his voice as he sat down next to his friend.

"I didn't really think you'd want to know... I know that I'm going to accept anyway, since it'd be a waste of a good opportunity if I didn't." He shoved a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth rather lazily.

"Hmm I guess so. What was the whole thing with Demyx about though, am I right? I can't believe Xemnas was literally dragging him in the room aha!" Roxas laughed at the memory. It was so sudden and strange to him that he was curious as to what had happened for Demyx to be in a position like that. Zexion seemed to duck his head down lower at the mention of Demyx's name, his fringe falling down in front of his eye again how it usually was from being tucked behind his ear.

"He was being an idiot in the main corridor is all…" He spoke vaguely which was very unlike him but Roxas didn't want to push for answers as to what all of it was, as Zexion was picking up his plate and standing up.

"I'm going to go and see if dad needs any help, sleep up well tonight, yeah? The meeting with the stylist and manager are tomorrow after all." And then he was gone, off down the hallway. Roxas looked over at Lexaeus and Xaldin who simply shook their heads at Zexion's sudden leaving but other than that they simply continued eating their meals, and so Roxas followed suite, finishing his dinner as Xigbar walked into the kitchen, almost collapsing in the doorway.

"The old guy loves working me to the bone… Ugh, Lex where's my food?" He plonked himself down into the chair where there was a plate of food in front of, sighing heavily as he re-tied his ponytail to collect the loose strands of hair that had escaped the clutches of the hairband. Roxas smiled.

"Hard day, huh? You and me both, Xigbar!" Roxas said with laughter lilting his voice as he spoke. Xigbar huffed.

"Damn straight. Tell your dad to take it easy on me, would ya, kiddo? That'd be a solid." He began digging into his food, eating it with vigour, letting out a noise of delight at the taste of it all. He swallowed and then continued talking.

"How was it though? Meeting you new buddies I mean. See any cute girls~?" He teased making Roxas blush. Larxene was hardly cute, sure she was attractive but definitely not cute! Cute would be like Axel grinning and smiling and… Nope! Not going back into that spiral of regret, thought Roxas to himself, shaking his head like it would shake the idea out of his head.

"A-As if! There was only one girl and she was super mean to us all. Something about us all being 'testosterone filled losers', can you believe it?" Roxas responded with an exasperated tone, doing his best to imitate Larxene's voice as he quoted her, extremely rude, statement. Xigbar laughed the way Roxas had already made such a strong opinion of the girl he was speaking about, especially after it had only been one meeting together.

"Fairs, but don't go around using my catchphrase, you're gonna have to think of your own cool saying to use, I called dibs on 'As if' before you were even born!" Roxas stuck his tongue out as he exited the room, Xigbar chuckling at how childish Roxas had always been.

He made his way back to his room, ready to sleep, and wake up bright and early for the day ahead of him the next day...


End file.
